Just a Dream
by Smilen
Summary: —Sabes, Mello…- Su vista quedó colgada nuevamente en el magno cielo que comenzaba a devorar el gris antiguo y se vitoreaba en cerúleos; trazando mentalmente ahora las evidentes nubes que se disipaban en la nada frente a su mirar. — He tenido un sueño que se repite últimamente…-


**A/n:** Re-escribiendo ésta historia, 'Just a Dream', fue de los primeros fanfics Matt x Mello que hice.

~Inspirado en "Black Out", de "Muse" .

* * *

_"Don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good to last  
and I'm too old to dream_

_don't grow up too fast  
and don't embrace the past  
this life's too good to last  
and I'm too young to care_

don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this life could be the last  
and we're too young to see"

— "Black Out" by Muse.

.

.

.

**Just a Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Sólo un Sueño]

.

.

.

Inmensos, majestuosos y resplandecientes. Si, enormes campos de flores se extendían por un camino angosto que parecía no tener final predeterminado entre una gran masa de colores cálidos.

La tierra caoba, mojada, despedía un aroma que llenaba el aire de recuerdos, atrapándole en viejas memorias tan dulces como el más fino manjar existente. Y junto a todo, podía percibir la brisa otoñal acariciarle la piel, moviendo a unos metros de sí, una laguna cristalina de modo casi imperceptible, ameno.

_Paraíso_.

El pasto húmedo debajo de sus dedos desnudos le hacía sentir como en casa, escurriéndose de sus falanges cuando apretaba los puños para sostener mayor cantidad de esos verdosos cabellos que se divertían debajo de él.

En ésos momentos, sentía que realmente podía llamar a esa institución: 'Hogar'. Un nombre que jamás había otorgado antes y que ahora deseaba dar al orfanato; bautizándole con aquél privilegio que tantos sentimientos portaba.

Llevó su mirada con cuidado hacia el cielo monocromático, el mismo vistiendo unas frondosas nubes que conformaban la grisácea uniformidad. Aún así, por pequeños huecos; podía notar el cielo azul oculto que contrastaba con aquella manta clara, el mismo, lentamente, comenzando a reclamar su lugar.

Extendió entonces su mano hacia arriba, estirando todo lo que dio su extremidad, cada pequeño músculo tensándose al límite a lo que la luz se colaba por entre los huecos de su mano y tergiversaba el ambiente con ligereza.

Era casi como si intentara tocar aquellas nubes fugitivas; que plácidas, se perdían en el infinito y lejano horizonte. No las envidiaba, no, pero deseaba sentirse así como ellas; tan sumidas en su propia existencia… añoraba alcanzarlas…

Así el pelirrojo llevó con cuidado sus esmeraldas hacia su lado izquierdo, pudiendo escuchar el compás de una segunda respiración especialmente suave coordinarse con aquel ambiente de perfección y tranquilidad. Su mejor amigo era el autor de la composición, el mismo yacía tirado sobre la grama; su brilloso cabello dorado ahora ensuciándose con los restos de vegetación que la escena retrataba.

—Oye Mels… ¿estás despierto?- Su propia voz fue casi inexistente; expresándose a través de un suave susurro que evitase romper el ambiente pero que permitiese a su amigo el escucharle.

En respuesta le oyó soltar un pequeño gruñido de descontento, sus párpados se movían y daban lugar a un par de joyas color zafiro, que, atrapadas en los ojos entrecerrados del chico, mostraban el aire adormilado de su par.

Con intensa atención él apreció el modo en el cual Mello se recompuso de manera casi agonizante, aquellas pupilas normalmente tan chispeantes; viéndose algo dilatadas por el cansancio que parecía abrazarle. Se sentía un poco mal de haberle forzado a regresar a aquél cosmos donde él esperaba.

Más una vez acabó de despertar, la mueca en el rostro ajeno fue de claro desconcierto, como un hombre desorientado y perdido en algún mundo desconocido.

_Matt no pudo descifrar el motivo tras ésa mirada._

—¿Qué ocurre, Matt?- Preguntó entonces el ojiazul con exuberante calma y manteniendo también un tono especialmente bajo, casi como si no quisiese romper algún hechizo que les estuviera envolviendo. Seguidamente le pudo notar acomodarse mansamente sobre la extensa alfombra verde ya descrita; un pequeño bostezo bailando en sus labios.

El ojiverde tan sólo sonrió algo atontado, observando con vehemencia las pequeñas flores que permanecían adheridas cuales broches al cabello del ario quien aparentemente no se había percatado, o le había restado importancia a las intrusas en su melena rubia.

—Sabes, Mello…- Su vista quedó colgada nuevamente en el magno cielo que comenzaba a devorar el gris antiguo y se vitoreaba en cerúleos; trazando mentalmente ahora las evidentes nubes que se disipaban en la nada frente a su mirar. — He tenido un sueño que se repite últimamente…-

Enredó sus dedos en los cordeles blancos de aquellas tan usuales gafas de aviador propias, sin sentir la necesidad de ocultar sus gemas ante la gentileza del ambiente que tanta confianza le brindaba.

Mello por su parte parecía perdido en algo más, aún así inclinando la cabeza de curiosidad y expectativa hacia lo que Matt tenía para decir, llevando su mirada hacia el mencionado con claro interés. Permitió luego que una sonrisa incondicional se extendiera en sus facciones para separar sus labios, dejando que la pregunta saliera por si sola de su boca.

—¿De qué se trata ése sueño tan repetitivo, Matty?-

En ése instante el mencionado no sólo miró a su mejor amigo, si no que le estudió; observando cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro, pronunciando sus imperfecciones y atributos mentalmente casi como si intentase verificar de quien se trataba. Y Mello tan sólo cedió al agarre mental que Matt le estaba enviando, únicamente escuchando el sonoro silencio que el latido de su corazón brindaba.

Repentinamente Matt infló su pecho y un suspiro lejano a lo infantil se dejó escuchar; aquél jovial ojiverde usual notándose y sintiéndose ahora más envejecido, más… deteriorado.

— En él tu decides irte Mels…- Expresó con simpleza y falta de explicación en su inicio. – Decides marcharte del orfanato sin decirle a nadie…-

La idea en ésos momentos le resultaba tan absurda; tan lejana e imposible, que el autor mismo del sueño se atrevió a dedicarle una nerviosa sonrisa al rubio, sus ojos mostrando un pequeño deje opaco que se pronunció al continuar con el fantasioso relato.

— Y yo… pues yo intento detenerte Mels… - Contó en un murmullo aturdido, buscando acomodar las imágenes que, con violencia, comenzaban a abatirle y a danzar frente a sus ojos. Cada pequeño tramo era como una película que reproducía en cámara lenta detrás de su propia voz, haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras con imágenes representativas.

—Pero tú… oh… tú haces caso omiso a mis llamados… a mis palabras y sentimientos…-

Mello no emitió sonido alguno ante el anuncio; solamente elevó sus piernas lentamente para dejarlas contra su pecho con el fin de rodearlas en un abrazo que facilitara su postura y le dejara más cómodo, aún con una intensa mirada sobre el relator que parecía atascado en ése momento de la historia.

—Tiempo pasa y Near también se va…- Musitó con aires de distracción, mascando su labio inferior. - … pero yo me quedo aquí… esperando…

Entre la calma del paisaje, sus miradas se hallaron la una a la otra como extrañas, buscando un lazo que se rompía y re-armaba con el correr de los tortuosos y pesados segundos.

—Esperándote… Mels…-

Con una gentileza inexistente en un ser humano, el pelirrojo estiró su mano hacia el cabello ajeno ésta vez; un destino más palpable para él que sin embargo se sentía tan apartado como las nubes que deseaba acariciar.

Y una vez alcanzó sus hebras doradas; hundió sin titubear sus dedos mojados en ellas, quitando de su pelo una de las tantas flores que habían quedado enredadas en su telaraña de oro.

La flor se veía delicada, algo rota por el maltrato que había sufrido fuera de la grama, pero seguía viéndose tan bella como antes de ser arrancada de su raíz. Extrañamente al sostenerla, sentía que aquella planta drenaba las malas emociones que ésa pesadilla le dejaba en la garganta; haciendo tiempo para recuperarse y continuar.

—Y antes de poder darme cuenta… tú me estás llamando por teléfono con una trágica noticia en tu boca…-

No miró a Mello, pues la imagen de ése chico a su par destrozaría la de aquel otro hombre que había podido admirar, la silueta de ése jóven con la mitad del rostro quemado que le devolvía una mirada muy distinta a la que su amigo cargaba consigo…

— Habías volado un edificio contigo dentro… si, y necesitabas mi ayuda…-

Observó a Mello con cierta gracia en sus ojos ante lo ridículo que se había tornado su relato; una pequeña sonrisa cómica dibujándose en sus facciones que alegró un poco su aire sombrío. Ahora sin embargo desentonando con la devolución del gesto que el ojiazul daba, el cual iba con mucha menor vivacidad que el del cuentista.

—Mels deberías verte…- Susurró entonces mientras cerraba sus ojos para atrapar la fotografía de ése chico; reviviendo la memoria como si fuera propia frente a sí. Haciéndole casi, con su mente y deseo, de carne y hueso.

Podía casi manifestarle allí, sentir el aroma a chocolate y cuero despedirse de ése ejemplar que ahora tanto se asemejaba a un depredador felino, habiendo perdido en el tiempo el aire angelical característico de su amigo mancillado por el azar. El mismo dibujándolo en su figura como una muestra del mismo…

—En ti había una cicatriz que te bajaba por el abdomen y te ocupaba impíamente la mitad del rostro… agraviándote.

A juego con su narración, su dedo paseó lenta y suavemente por el rostro de Mello; delineando el camino que hacía la inexistente quemadura en su cuerpo; su índice descendiendo por el templo que era el otro antes de detenerse en el vientre ajeno, quedándose sobre la camiseta secamente.

—Al final del sueño… puedo ver una habitación oscura donde varias figuras se mueven… pero las que parecen destacar son las de un automóvil y una motocicleta-

Sintió un ligero malestar en el estómago; la flor cayéndose de entre sus dedos cual cuerpo perdido que el aire se llevaba, observando como la brisa le guiaba por el ambiente. Y pronto, unas nauseas intensas comenzaron a estrujar su estómago; casi como si algo le estuviera arrastrando hacia otro lugar, hacia otro tiempo…

—"Lo haremos bien", me dices… y puedo apreciar calma en tu voz… - Explicó el ojiverde con algo de dificultad; las sensaciones intensificándose a medida que avanzaba con la narrativa. - Pero tus ojos zafiro me piden disculpas por la inminente mentira que enuncias… por no querer admitir que te has rendido...

'_No hay vuelta atrás, Matt… no ahora'_

Al exponer aquello que tan profundo había calado en su mente, un aire familiar subió sinuosamente por su ser; susurrándole al oído alguna realidad que no conseguía atisbar. Por el otro lado, los ojos de su amigo en cuestión no transmitían nada, simplemente observaban respetuosos, escuchándole en un silencio tortuoso que solo era roto por el suave viento que pasaba entre ellos.

—Pero yo te sigo… Mels… - Pronunció con ciega devoción. – Yo te sigo a pesar de saber qué ocurrirá con ambos… te sigo con la esperanza de que quizás no sea así… y pongo el auto en marcha…-

Sus ojos tomaron la imagen del cabello del rubio moviéndose por la corriente, meciéndose con gentileza sin dirección aparente. Era ciertamente algo bastante calmo, le apaciguaba un poco el alma el sentir ese círculo tan seguro.

—Seguido a eso… sé que no te vuelvo a ver… Mels.- Quizás de todo lo que había estado emitiendo hasta ahora; aquello que había dicho había sido lo más pesado para él mismo. La idea de jamás volverle a encontrar, de dejar ir a aquel por quien tanto había sentido y expresado. Frustraba… frustraba no poder simplemente romper los telares que les conllevaban al mismo final una y otra vez…

—Y puedo recordar que mi cuerpo acaba tirado junto al móvil, cubierto de sangre y agujereado por lo que se asemejan a balas…-

_Pero más importante, sin ti._

Partió los labios en lo que veía frente a él, en el lugar que se encontraba su antiguo amigo; a ése joven crecido que le enviaba aquella expresión de despedida, que pronunciaba el "Adiós" en el silencio sepulcral al no tener el valor de darle un final a todo de manera definitiva.

Y aquello comprimido en su pecho causó que, de pronto, explotara, dejando que un pequeño cristal líquido escapara de su ojo, comenzando a resbalar lentamente en su rostro que había pasado de ésa engañosa felicidad a una agonía tremenda. Su cara se pobló de arrugas con sollozos que destrozaron cualquier faceta que hubiera intentado portar.

_No pudo continuar con su relato. _

Cuando intentó contarle a Mello qué era lo que venía después, cuando juntó el valor para emitirle su muerte; experimentó una cálida sensación en su rostro, tierna y cercana. Algo que le había hecho falta en su interior. Y se encontró de lleno al ojiazul frente a él, retirándole las lágrimas suavemente con una sonrisa afectiva formándose en sus normalmente irritadas facciones.

_Ése era su Mello, el Mello que quería recordar… _

—No te preocupes, Matty…-

Su voz sonaba serena, dulce y afelpada como la brisa que les mimaba en ésa madrugada, manteniendo además en su tez una expresión imperturbable y soñadora, llena de vida y expectativas.

—Mels…-

La mano del ojiazul se apoyó en su hombro, forzándole a mirarle del asombro ante el contacto brusco y repentino.

—Es solo un sueño… no más que eso…-

Y antes de que el joven se diera cuenta, Mello y él estaban abrazados en el pasto quedándose dormidos, Matt simplemente escuchando a Mello repetir suavemente – "No más que eso…"-

Mientras parecía que todo se iba deshaciendo a su alrededor...

…

* * *

_"Los sueños son el espíritu de la realidad con las formas de la mentira." _

_— Gustavo Adolfo_

* * *

…

Fuertes teclas siendo golpeadas fueron el sonido que le despertó de su tan profunda siesta; la sinfonía siéndole conocida y desagradable pero imposible de reprochar. Aún así bufando para mirar de forma acusatoria al causante del ruido.

No hubo necesidad de buscar mucho, ahí, sobre una silla de computadora humilde y rojiza se encontraba Mello, el mismo tecleando rápidamente mientras las pantallas del ordenador mostraban a Misa Amane en su hotel charlando sobre alguna cosa que no se terminaba de entender con su guardaespaldas.

_Si, era lo mismo de siempre. _

Percibió la mirada del ojiazul sobre él y se dedicó a estirarse con cuidado sobre su lecho, sitio paralelo al asiento del observador. Bostezó sin rodeos y desacalambró cada parte de su cuerpo con crujidos que creaban pequeños ecos algo desagradables para quien presenciara el acomodar de huesos.

—Es un sueño muy repetitivo…- murmuró sin más, diciéndolo todo en esa frase mientras que, tomando un cigarrillo de la mesada; inhalaba una calada larga que luego al exhalarla, se extendía por el aire y se perdía por la ventana abierta.

Siguió la figura de Mello en silencio absoluto; el mismo trasladándose hundido en cavilaciones de una forma elegante y cuidadosa. El eco de sus botas marcaron su ritmo hasta el instante en el cual quedó pausado en el objetivo de su andar, haciendo el ambiente algo más espeso. Le vio enseguida recostarse contra la ventana; las luces de los edificios del frente alumbrándole un poco en aquella habitación tan oscura. Nueva York, después de todo, nunca dormía.

_Y aparentemente ellos tampoco_

—Si… por alguna razón ese sueño se repite una y otra vez… siempre en la misma colina y diciendo siempre las mismas cosas. Nunca puedo terminar de contar el relato… por alguna razón que desconozco… Me ganan las lágrimas…-

Mello, como ya le era usual, no contestó absolutamente nada a su comentario; observando la laptop desde su posición en lo que el video de la modelo seguía reproduciéndose en el monitor una y otra vez. Daba la impresión en ocasiones, que el ojiazul sabía mucho más de lo que demostraba decir, algo que en realidad cualquiera subestimaría al verle tan explosivo e impulsivo como era a primera vista.

—Voy a la ducha. – Anunció el rubio sin dar cavidad a diálogo mayor, girándose desde la ventana hacia una tarima que separaba ésa sala con un estrecho corredor. Le dio la espalda durante todo ése tiempo, creándole un pequeño vacío en el estómago al observar el chaleco de cuero y las cicatrices en el hombro ajeno brillar con la noche y las lumbreras.

En la penumbra de sus dudas, al pie del abismo sin fondo, Matt se permitió atrevidamente el preguntarle a un Dios que parecía en él, no existir: ¿Habría cambiado algo si se hubieran quedado en Wammy's House?, ¿Si Mello hubiera aceptado trabajar con Near?,¿Si él... no le hubiera seguido hasta este agujero sin salida…?

_¿Habría cambiado algo si hubiera escuchado a ése sueño años atrás?_

Sabía que de una forma u otra habría acabado muriendo por ese rubio impulsivo y egoísta, ya que su destino estaba atado a él, había nacido para ése ángel caído tallado en cuero. Y, curiosamente, no se arrepentía ni sentía mal de ello. No había dolor en la idea de tan sólo existir como un instrumento que pudiera llevar a su mejor amigo al bien supremo.

—Mels…-

Escuchó las botas del otro hacer eco en el suelo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando la habitación silenciosa y vacía. Pero no sin antes voltear y decirle lo mismo de siempre en aquél tono que sólo Mello sabía efectuar:

—Es solo un sueño Matt… No más que eso…-

Y entonces, aunque fuese sólo por unos instantes, esa mentira le calmaría la sangre, permitiéndole sonreír al menos, una noche más.

.

.

.

**D'end.**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: **Que nostalgia trae ésta canción… ~


End file.
